A Changeling in Ponyville
by vexinkora
Summary: Changelings-creatures without feelings. They exist to serve their Queen, but one changeling is different. She has emotions and dreams of being something she's not...a pony. sorry I can't find oc in the character listings, or changelings.
1. Chapter 1

**A Changeling in Ponyville**

The Hive- a dark, silent place. It is my home, it is my prison. I am a changeling, I can be many things but ultimately I am nothing. Here there are only two types of changelings, minions; those who serve under the Queen. The second type is the Queen; Queen Chrysalis, a tyrannical leader who only does what benefits herself. I am minion, we exist only to do what the Queen demands of us. We breathe, build, reproduce, sleep and start over in an endless cycle. I am special though, because unlike other minions, I have a will; I can think for myself instead of the Queen thinking for me. This doesn't matter though, for there is no purpose to my will, I'm still stuck serving the Queen.

I find a few seconds in between expanding the hive, this is what we do if we're not lucky enough to go on field missions, and close my eyes. Instantly I remember something special to my heart. It was the last mission I was on, there was a castle with a forcefield around it and these strange creatures, I think the Queen called them "ponies" inside. I think about what it would be like to be one of those strange creatures. To be able to frolic about in the sun and do what I would like to do instead of living in this dark haze where if your not one of the many, your one of the many more buried in the ground.

My daydream is cut short when I hear a series of clicks and hisses behind me. It's another minion telling me to get back to work. I would apologize but then I would be in even more trouble for unnecessary conversation. I just pick up a rock and place it in the soon to be wall. I can't even get made at him, he is just like me; a purposeless minion just doing their job. As I go about my day I keep playing the same scene in my head, the day of the mission, every time I smacked into the forcefield I would glimpse more and more into the lives of "ponies". Some were playing, some were eating that weird food and talking in their strange language. Although I never understood their lifestyles I want nothing more than to be them.

Finally, the work day is done and the Queen signals us to go off to sleep and let the next group take over until tomorrow. Any other day I would have headed back to my room to sleep but not tonight. I have taken as much as I can and now I'm ready to be free. I go with my group down the bedroom corridors but I pass my room and keep going. The other Changelings are so mindless they don't even notice. I sneak around a corner, down another corridor, and turn again. There it is, the only window on this side of the Hive. The Queen sees no purpose for us to have windows as it is not productive to the Hive. The only reason this window exist is so the Queen can look out of it when she is roaming these corridors. I have never seen out of it personally for this corridor is off limits to anyone but the Queen. I slowly walk towards it, my eyes scanning the dark, desolate hall to make sure no one is around. I hear others moving in a single file line, they are the next workers who are about to spend the next half a day slaving for the Queen. They are too far away to see me though as long as I don't make any noise I'll be able to sneak out. I get closer and closer to the window, each step making my heart race more and more. I'm starting to worry that the whole Hive will hear my heart beat and catch me. After what feels like eternity I make it to the window. I stretch out my wings and throw myself out the window.

I descend towards the ground and ran to the nearest shadow. This was the hardest pert of the journey, the Queen keeps track of the changelings and when one goes missing she would notice. It will only be a matter of time before the rest of them hunt me down. I round the corner and sneak by the area the minions were working. I quickly jump in line and move rocks toward the would be wall. When I reach the far end I drop the rock and begin to bolt to the tall grass field that hadn't been cleared out yet. I duck down as low as I could, hoping the wind would cover my movements. Halfway through the grass I heard it; the Queen signaling her troops to hunt. I stop moving and lay on my stomach. I clench my eyes shut not daring to make any moves for fear of being caught. I hear them moving about the Hive, the search had become frantic. I slowly crawl on my belly, the cool grass felt nice on my stomach. If I was going to die I am glad this would be the last thing I felt. I look up to see the minions flying over me. I couldn't hear them over the wind, the thought that they could be so close without me noticing shook me to my core. I keep crawling and looking towards my new life, in this moment it was all I had.

After what seems like hours crawling I finally reach the edge of the grass where a very deep forest was. We have never been in this forest but eventually the Hive would extend here. I was scared of what this forest would hold. I've heard strange noises coming from this forest at all hours of the day. The trees would provide me with cover from the other changelings though, and given how many had passed me I would bet the whole Hive is up and searching. Reluctantly I entered the deep, dark forest.

The forest was fairly quiet, the only noise coming from a few small creatures. Some were little furry animals with wings and fangs, others were like birds with weirdly shaped heads and made cooing sounds. What a wonderous place I found. Even though it as dark and scary I couldn't help but to roam around eager to learn more. I found other types of small animals that I had never dreamed existed. I knew the changelings wouldn't be here for they hating unexplored territory like this. I let myself breathe a sigh of relief as each discovery had momentarily washed away my worries. Suddenly I was overcome with fatigue. I had put in a full day of work with no rest and the stress of escaping had broken me. I dread the thought of being vulnerable in a place like this but each step made my legs wobble until I finally collapsed and couldn't take anymore. I let my eyes shut in what may be the final time.

I awoke to the sunlight streaming through the trees. I-I was still alive? I look around to see the forest. It was like a whole new world in the day. I saw furry creatures with floppy ears hopping along the ground, heard the chirping of the birds (I knew of birds for every once in a while they would fly over the Hive on occasion.). This wasn't the scary place I entered last night, this was a happy fun place that I never knew laid beyond the Hive. I felt myself smiling as I trotted forward absorbing as much as this piece as I could.

I walk past a few trees and saw a cave, it was too dark inside to see but I could hear something inside. My heart sank into my stomach as I came to the entrance of it. _It couldn't be that bad._ I assured myself, after all I had spent the entire night here and all the creatures had been peaceful so far. I quickly cursed myself for speaking to soon as a giant pair of red eyes gazed at me from the entrance. The creature pounced. I had barely enough time to jump out of the way. Turning around I caught a glimpse of it, it had brownish fur, dark brown hair that flowed came all the way around the neck, and two giant wings. It came at me again; I managed to avoid it clawed paw as it swung. I took off running to get as far away as possible. I spot a small hole in the ground a few yards from me, now I only had to reach it. The beast was fast as I could feel his breath on my backside. I willed myself to go faster, almost there, just a little more. I jump toward the hole and quickly change into a worm as I dove in. Under the ground I felt safe, that was the good thing about being a changeling, you always had options. My body felt weird as it always did during a change, it was like a slight tingling and of course it took a while to get use to how my new body functions. There was a slight ache where my bones had turned to muscle and my legs and wings fused with my body. I wait until the fierce beast was gone.

I wiggle out of the hole and change back into my original form. It always felt weird to change even when it's changing back. I took a moment to catch my breathe. I never expected this kind of dangers the world held. I was safe but if I don't get out of here soon I wouldn't be. I found a clearing just wide enough, released my wings and took to the skies carefully eyeing any threats from the air. After flying for a while, I finally found where the forest ended.

I land on a hill just outside of a small town. There were ponies everywhere I look. I am amazed by how many different colors and shapes they came in. Some ponies were working, some were playing and some were just taking. I took a deep breathe as a smile crossed my face. This was freedom, the one thing in life I was looking for was right before my eyes.

I couldn't go like this so I dug down deep for another transformation. My first change was a pony with wings but no horn, She had a red coat and fiery blue hair. The second transformation was a pony with a horn but no wings, she had a white coat with white and black hair. I decide to settle for a pony without a horn or wings and had a turquoise coat with long flowing black hair. Now that my new ponysona was made I trot down the hill and towards my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into town and instantly it feels that a million eyes are watching me. Everywhere I look I see all types of ponies going about their day but everyone of them are looking at me, whispering in some language I don't understand. I check and double check my disguise to make sure I didn't miss anything- no, no mistakes at all so what could they be looking at me for? I try to shrink as low as possible. I wish that I could change into a bug and just scuttle away unnoticed but it's a little to late for that. For now, I keep my head low and just move forward.

Looking at the ground I fail to notice a pink pony until I bump into her. She looks at me confused at first at I try to back away but then she explodes with energy and is quickly swarming me talking in that language without pausing or anything. Everywhere I look I see her pink coat and hear her voice. I try to turn but she right there in my face. Maybe there are more dangerous things here than in the forest. The pink pony has a large grin on her face as if she's waiting for something but I don't know what she wants...or how she'll react.

I hear another voice behind me and instantly the pink pony backs off and joins five other ponies, all with unique coats and styles. They come towards me and start talking to me, feeling overwhelm I try to retreat slowly without letting them know I'm afraid. They look at me with eyes of confusion and what appears to be concern. A purple pony with a horn who was standing in the middle comes closer to me. Her horn starts to radiate purple light and I jump to the ground, shivering with my hooves over my eyes so I can't see the horror of what's coming. All the ponies at the castle seemed friendly, so why do these ponies want to hurt me. I feel the horn touch my head and I wait for the inevitable, but instead I'm flooded with words, mouth movements, meanings.

"There, that should do it." I hear the purple ponies voice say. I can understand her? I look up to see her smiling down on me. Was that what she did with her horn?

"Are you alright sugarcube?" asked another pony, her voice sounded different than the pink and purple ponies. The changelings all sound the exact same so hearing different voices was different it was a entirely new experience. "Sorry bout that, Pinkie Pie can be a bit much. So what's your name anyway?"

Name? I didn't think about names. I realize just how poorly I had planned for this, I expected everything to fall into place but that wasn't the case. I had to think of something fast before these nice ponies become hostile. I use the only word that comes to mind. "Su...gar...Cu...be?" I say weakly, unsure of myself.

For a moment she looks at me as if she doesn't believe me either. It's all over, they're going to call me out and my dream will end here. What will I do? Where will I go? I can't go back to the Hive, I just can't. "Well howdy there Sugar Cube." The ponies says, breaking I thoughts of worry. She takes my hoof with hers and shakes it hard and hen she let's go my hoof is still shaking. "Ah've called lots of ponies sugar cube but I never thought Ah'd actually meet one. The name's Applejack." She continues as she laughs.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, nice to meet you Sugar Cube." The purple pony spoke up. She had a gentle smile.

"AndI'mPinkiePieandit'ssosogreattomeetyouIknowever yponyinPonyvilleandI'mbestfriendsiththemallandsoo nwe'llbebestfriendstoo!" The pink pony said without taking a break between her words. I couldn't even begin to make out what she had just said even knowing their language.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, fastest flier in Equestria and soon to be Wonderbolt." A blue pony with a rainbow mane took to the skies and in a blur did tricks so amazing I hadn't even noticed my mouth had fallen open. "Oh and one more thing, I never leave Ponyville or my friends hanging."

"Pay no need to Rainbow, she's an absolute brute." A gorgeous white mare said too which Rainbow responded by sticking her tongue out. "Now you on the other hoof have style. Just look at that wonderful manecut. I'm Rarity the most fashionable pony in Ponyville nay in all Equestria and we simply must share fashion tips."

Applejack and Rarity moved to reveal a yellow coated pegasus with flowing pink hair. She was crouched in a position similar to my own. "Oh...um...well...I...uh...it's nice to...um...meet you." Her voice was timid and at times almost inaudible.

"Uh...yeah...I mean...um...well...if you...wouldn't...mind?" My voice sounded quiet as well. I wonder what she has to hide.

"Her name is Fluttershy and I told her she should be more outgoing." Rainbow said, sticking up for her friend who smiled sheepishly.

"Well...It's nice to...meet you all." I said, still trying to keep my voice soft so I don't anger them.

"We're glad to meet you to." Twilight beamed. "Welcome to Ponyville."

"Hey! That's my line!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Oh wait! I almost forgot!" Pinkie Pie pulled out baby blue canon and aimed it right at me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I was fearful for my life but all I could do was crouch on the ground and cover my eyes. I heard a big bang but instead of death I felt tiny pieces of paper land on my coat. Confetti? I look at my coat confused at seeing all the colorful tiny pieces. Ponies are strange creatures.

"WELCOME TO PONYVILLE!" Pinkie started to dance and sing about how amazing Ponyville was...Ponies are strange creatures.

"So where are you staying Sugar Cube?" Twilight asked after listening to Pinkie Pie's lengthy song.

"Oh...uh...I...don't exactly...have a place." this plan had been foolish, I was so busy fantasizing that I had forgotten about where to stay. Back at the Hive, we just had places since birth but here it's so different. I wonder if this was a mistake, that I wasn't cut out to be a pony after all.

"Well shucks, why don't you stay with me on my farm. Til you find a place and all." The hatted orange pony suggested. It could be a trap but something about her made me feel that she was sincere.

"Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?" I can't believe I'm actually considering her offer. It's nothing but a risk, yet somehow I feel compelled to accept.

"Not at tall. Ponyville is my family and family got to look out for one another."

I smiled at her honesty. I started to feel this strange sensation inside of me, it was scary but it felt good. "Than I happily accept."

"Alright. First we'll give you the tour of Ponyville then we'll stop by Sweet Apple Acres to let you get settled in." said Applejack.

The ponies took me to a place they called Sugarcube Corner, maybe it was a mistake to call myself Sugar Cube since it appears to get thrown around a lot. The building was pink and looking in the window I saw a bunch of ponies eagerly snacking on these colorful snacks. Looking at them, I became enthralled by their actions. Some were making a mess of themselves to the disgust of the patrons that weren't. I swear how different one pony is from the others will always be a wonder to me.

"I'm going to make you the super duper bestest cupcake ever!" Pinkie exclaimed as I jump back. I don't think I'll ever get use to how loud she is.

"Cupcake?"

"You don't know what a cupcake is? Wow. You must have banged your head hard." Pinkie answered.

"Pinkie!" Twilight scolded her friend then they started to look at me with weird faces as if hiding something. I start to freak out that maybe they HAD discovered my secret.

Something hit my leg, breaking me from my thoughts. I look down to see it's a toy, a little blue and red ball. I saw some of the little ponies plying with it before but us changelings never got to play with toys. I took the ball in my hoof and throw it at the ground. It bounced off the ground and came right back to me. A smile came across my face as I bounced it again and again. Wow no wonder ponies play with toys, they're a lot of fun.

"Um...that's our ball." a young white unicorn with violet hair said. "Can we have it back please?"

I see that the unicorn is with a yellow coated pony with a bow and an orange coated pegasus with dark purple hair. Feeling embarrassed at my actions I feel blood rushing to my cheeks as I return the ball.

"Gee thanks a lot...uh...who are you?" the bowed pony asked.

"Girls." Twilight spoke up. "This is our new friend Sugar Cube. She just arrived here in Ponyville. Sugar Cube, these are Apple Bloom, she's Applejack's sister, Sweetie Belle, she's Rarity's sister, and Scootaloo, she's Rainbow Dash's official unofficial adopted sister."

"Well it sure was great to meet ya." Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah I hope we can see you more here in Ponyville." Sweetie Belle said.

"Me too I guess, can we go..." Scootaloo started nonchalantly but was cut off as the three little ponies dashed toward me, looking at my flank for something. Was there something wrong? Was my disguise not as foolproof as I thought. I try to turn and move my flank from their sight but everywhere I turned they followed, still eying my flank.

"You don't have a cutie mark?" Apple Bloom finally asked after what had felt like years.

"Cutie mark?" there was a lot I still had to learn of ponies and their culture. I just hoped that this wasn't something that would blow my plan.

"You don't know what a cutie mark is? How old are you anyway?" Scootaloo asked dryly.

"Girls!" Twilight responded. "We believe Sugar Cube might have hit her head and forgot who she is, so try to be nice to her okay?"

The three ponies agreed at the same time before Apple Bloom piped up. "She might be a bit older than us, but a cutie markless pony is still a cutie markless pony." The other two agreed almost in an instant. The three young ponies came at me and pulled me away from the shop, in my confusion I had no idea what was going on so I just went with them.

They took me to a tree in a large field. In that tree was a small building, I can't believe it. We never had anything like this back at the hive. I stood there looking at the tree building when I hear Apple Bloom speak.

"Welcome to the headquarters for the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" She announced. "This is where we help ponies find their cutie marks. As you can tell we ourselves are members." The three ponies showed their pictureless flanks and took me inside.

I put on this weird piece around my neck and step forward to see Scootaloo banging on something and Sweetie Belle saying something about me being their chum of chums, gal pal, sister, friend of friends, amigo and it went on and on.

"Now you're a Cutie Mark Crusader like us." Apple Bloom congratulated.

"Welcome to the club Sugar Cube." I feel Scootaloo pat me on the back. "Now how will we get our cutie marks today girls?" I heard silence as the girls tried to think.

"There you are." I turn to see Twilight and the gang at the door. "Now girls you shouldn't drag ponies away like that."

"We're sorry." the three apologized. "But we just wanted her to join the Cutie Mark Crusaders." Sweetie Belle said in defense.

"Yes but maybe she didn't want to be a Crusader." Twilight responded. "Look girls, maybe someponies don't want to look for their cutie marks, maybe they want to find it naturally."

I look to see the sorrow filled faces of the young ponies. They accepted me for who I was (relatively speaking) and wanted me in their club, I can't stand by and do nothing. "Actually Twilight, I asked to join their club after hearing about it."

"Oh my, is this true girls?" I saw the faces of the young ponies light up as they agreed to my little white lie. "Well then I'm glad you got to join Sugar Cube, but we must get back to the tour before it gets to dark."

"Actually Twilight." Applejack interrupts. "It's getting a tad late, maybe we should call it a night and pick up tomorrow?" The sun was setting in a blanket of beautiful orange light.

"Perhaps your right Applejack. Okay Sugar Cube, you go with Applejack to get some rest and we'll see you again tomorrow." I see the ponies head for the door followed by me and Applejack.

"Okay." Applejack said, she threw a mat on the floor. "Home Sweet Home. Sorry we couldn't do anything better with it being on such short notice and all but I hope you find it to your liking." we are in Applejack's room getting ready to sleep for whatever adventure might tomorrow hold.

I feel afraid, for the first time it sunk in that I was in serious danger of being discovered. I had been in the disguise for so long and learned so much today that I hadn't realized how weary I had become. I don't know how much longer I can hold this disguise if I don't do something fast. "Um...I appreciate everything but...uh I'm not sure if I can stay here...I need...privacy."

"Oh I get it. Your one of those ponies huh? Well don't you fret we'll find someway to accommodate you." Applejack was thinking when I heard a knock on the door, it was Apple Bloom.

"She could stay in the treehouse? No one uses it at nights anyway."

"Apple Bloom have you been spying on us?" Applejack's eye held a gleam that she was secretly impressed with her sister.

"Yes, but that's not the point. The point being the tree house is plenty private."

I heard Applejack think to herself before finally speaking. "Yes the tree house could work. Okay then it settled, if you don't mind that is."

I take the mat and head out of the room hearing Applejack to tell her sister to "go to sleep" and "no more spying" I couldn't help but giggle.

I make it to the tree house and turn on the lamp to remove any traces of darkness so I can get ready. I look around and start to laugh. I think about Applejack, Twilight and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I feel my heart grow warm and my body feels like air. Maybe this was what made being a pony so great? Maybe it wasn't the freedom but the friends? I smile to myself as I think about the word. I just have to say it or I won't be able to get to sleep. "I have friends." Saying it out loud reassured what I already know. For the first time in my life I feel whole.


End file.
